Home
Welcome to the Wiki for Maelstrom Earth! Maelstrom Earth is multi-themed Mu with a focus on comicbook superheroes. Here, we have blended real life, DC’s Earth Prime and Marvel’s Earth 616, along with a few tidbits from other sources, to create our history, setting and timeline. The Earth of Maelstrom Earth sits in the center of it all. It is where it all begins and ends. All realities and timelines stem from it and will eventually lead back to it. The Pantheons and Magic draw from various source canons which have been laced together and interwoven into the game’s history to create a cohesive and comprehensive staple of the game. Our map and grid reflects real life streets and layouts with the major comic book cities layered onto them. We embrace OCs as readily as FCs, AUs and different timelines. While we are comicbook focused, we also welcome other characters from other sources as well. At Maelstrom Earth, our players shape our world with a dynamic grid; their plots shape the future with each battle and decision impacting the timeline. Here, it’s entirely possible for the bad guys to get the upper hand for a while or a key part of the grid to be utterly destroyed. Through the use of AU, we have worked out a way to handle what can be a jarring situation when a character switches players so that it now allows past RP to be kept by others, the new player the opportunity to keep or completely rewrite the character and offer immediate RP hooks so there’s little to no struggle to dive right in and find way to get going! All realities, universes and timelines stem from a single point and will eventually return to the point. We are that point. The origin of it all, and it all weaves back and forth here but we also are our own world. To know the setting of Maelstrom Earth, you need simply pick up a history book, turn on the news, read a newspaper or flip through a magazine. Here, we follow the real-world timeline events with key points of comic history weaved in. We use current day, time, tech and events to move forward with. Events such the world wars, 9/11, and yes, even Elvis, are all part of this Earth. We also incorporate comics into the game setting whenever possible, and we encourage our players to help contribute to our setting as an ongoing story. Was your immortal OC one of the signers of the Declaration of Independence? Perhaps Howard Stark interned under Tesla himself and helped build Atomic Robo. Maybe The Question was part of breaking open the Watergate conspiracy, or Winter Soldier and Black Widow were active during the dissolution of the USSR. Was Captain America a founding member of the Justice Society? Was Magneto rescued from Auschwitz by Wonder Woman? The sky is the limit! Every new character added to the game has not just the ˜'vague canon' of the comics world to add to, but weaves their character into the modern history of Earth itself. Our game canon is a growing and flexible document; as new characters are added we will modify and change the timeline so that the story grows richer and better over time. Our major cities of focus are Gotham, New York City and Metropolis with dimensions such as Asgard and Avalon as well as Kingdoms such as Atlantis added in. Future expansion includes Star and Central City, San Francisco and Los Angeles, and other iconic locations where our popular superheroes come from. Do you have a burning need for a Madripoor? Talk to staff and we'll help build it and describe it! Unlike some games, our emphasis here is about the continuity of the game's canon. We want to avoid the pitfalls and mistakes of other games, where new applications undo history for dozens of players. We want every new player to feel like they are contributing to the ongoing narrative, reacting to the history unfolding around them. We want you to come help tell our story! Category:Browse